Destruction and Construction (HarryRon)
by rubyonyx
Summary: It was May 2nd, and someone came with the idea to hold a Gryffindor reunion party. However, Harry's relationship with Ginny is destroyed at this party, and he finds comfort in his best friend, and even something else. As much Harron fluff as possible. Cheating, yelling and alcohol are present. Turns into Harry/Ron! I don't own anything.
May 2nd, 2000. The second anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts.

"God, I can't believe you actually picked that tie!" Ginny yelled as she looked at Harry from the doorframe.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, even though he wasn't really sorry. He liked this tie, and if he wanted to wear it, he would. Even if it meant Ginny yelling at him... again.

"Well, are you ready? It's time to go, the Portkey leaves in a few minutes," Ginny said as she left the room. Harry nodded, even though she couldn't see him anymore, and followed her to the kitchen of their apartment, where a torn stuffed animal lay on the counter.

"That'll be the Portkey?" Harry asked, to which Ginny just nodded.

"It's about to leave, touch it," Ginny said not a minute later, and Harry obeyed and placed his finger on the animal. A few seconds later, he felt the familiar jerk behind his navel and he knew they had left their apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey mate," Ron said, walking over to Harry and clapping him on the back.

"Good to see you, are we late?" Harry asked, looking around the Weasley's living room.

"Nah, party's barely started yet," Ron replied, looking at the small turn-up. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were there, along with Parvati Patil who was standing alone in a corner.

"Who else is coming?" Harry asked.

"Oh, not a lot of people. Not sure if Hermione's coming, she said she didn't want to miss it, before it happened," Ron said, opening a few cabinets and placing various drinks on the table. Of course, Harry knew what Ron was talking about. Ron had admitted to Hermione that he was in love with someone else, and naturally she hadn't taken this well, resulting in them breaking up.

"Shame. Well, we'll see," Harry said, and sat down on one of the couches. He had definitely missed the comfort of the Weasley's living room. He looked around to see where Ginny had gone, and saw that she was talking to Dean, while Seamus was standing next to them looking rather uncomfortable.

"Oh, that'll be George," Ron said as they both heard a pop in the distance. Sure enough, George entered the room, then politely smiled at Harry and instantly walked over to the drinks. He didn't bother to pour some in a glass, but took the entire bottle with him.

Harry spent most of his time reliving old memories with Ron. They both had a lot to say about the three-headed dog, Fluffy. People kept walking over to the table to pour themselves a drink, but Harry barely noticed. He was too busy laughing with Ron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So I say to him, I say, you actually picked that tie?, because lord, it's hideous! Right?" Ginny yelled, and then screamed with laughter while taking another sip of her drink. Ron sighed and stood up.

"Ginny, I think you've had enough, you can hand that over now," Ron said, holding out his hand.

"No, no, no, it's so good," Ginny said, and then did something no one expected. She kissed Dean, who instantly kissed her back.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" Ron bellowed, "How dare you! You've finally found someone who puts up with all your stuff, and you go and do this? Outside, now!"

"Fine, fine, no need to yell," Ginny said, nearly spilling her drink over herself as she walked to the door.

"Blimey Harry, I'm sorry, I thought you two split up," Dean said to Harry, who sat frozen in his seat. If he was honest, he had kind of expected this, with all the fighting lately. He just never expected her to kiss someone else in front of half a dozen other people.

Harry muttered something about fresh air and walked out through the back door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry looked up at the sound of hurried footsteps and saw Ron half-running towards him.

"I'm sorry that happened," Ron said, sitting down next to Harry and leaning against the large tree they were sitting under.

"Kind of expected it, to be honest. We've been fighting a lot lately. Not as hurt as I would have been with someone that didn't yell at me all day," Harry replied.

"I didn't know," was all Ron said.

"You couldn't have, apparently she can behave when there's other people around. Actually pretend to care about me, you know," Harry said and gave a humourless laugh, and Ron put an arm around him.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do to help," Ron said.

"Distraction would be nice," Harry replied, pulling a handfull of grass from the ground.

"Oh I can do that, all right," Ron said, and the next thing Harry knew was Ron crouching in front of him and placing his lips on Harry's. Now, this was something Harry hadn't expected. He felt his stomach become hot and his heart racing, something he'd never experienced before. He quickly wiped his dirty hand on his pants, and let his fingers slide through Ron's soft hair as he kissed back. Ron moved closer, and suddenly Harry felt an arm behind his waist, which pulled him even more towards Ron.

After a short while, Ron pulled back, groaning in pain.

"My legs, they're killing me," Ron said, and Harry laughed.

"That was a nice distraction," Harry admitted. He wanted more of this, the amazing feeling he just got. Ron stood up and grinned.

"Grab my hand," was all he said, and Harry obeyed. Suddenly, Harry experienced the unpleasant feeling of Disapparating.

They were in Ron's room, and Harry was about to sit down on the bed when Ron stopped him.

"I thought-?" Harry started, but Ron just grinned and shook his head.

"Close your eyes," Ron said, and Harry obeyed again, though slightly less comfortable now. He heard sounds of Ron shuffling around the room, but he couldn't quite figure out what exactly happened. The next thing he knew, he felt Ron's hand on his, and once again, the familiar feeling of Disapparating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is amazing!" Harry exclaimed. He had opened his eyes the moment his feet hit solid ground. They were standing in front of a city, illuminated by a thousand tiny lights, which reflected in the river in front of them. He wasn't sure where they were exactly, but he didn't care, this moment was perfect already. He looked to his left, where Ron stood, his wide smile clearly visible. Then, Ron crouched and placed the backpack Harry didn't notice before, in front of him. He stuck his arm deep inside it, clearly feeling around for something.

"Oh no, that'll be the glasses," Ron muttered just after Harry heard the sounds of glass shattering.

"Hang on," Ron said and he took his wand out. He pointed it inside the bag, and Harry heard an odd noise, and guessed the glasses were being repaired. Sure enough, Ron took two glasses out of the backpack, and placed them on the ground.

"Don't want that happening again," Ron said, and they both laughed. He stuck his arm inside the backpack once more, and seemed to have found what he was looking for. From the backpack, he extracted a bunch of blankets and pillows, and placed them neatly on the ground. After he was done, he lied down on the mix of pillows and blankets and looked expectantly up at Harry.

"Extension Charm," Ron explained at seeing Harry's confused look. Of course, how could he have forgotten?

"Going to join me or d'you want to spend the night standing there?" Ron said, and grinned. Harry slightly shook his head and lied down next to Ron, who grabbed his hand. Harry looked sideways to Ron, his best friend, the one he always confided in. But were they still just friends? Harry decided to worry about this later, and just enjoy this moment for now.

"Suppose you've figured out by now who it is that I'm in love with? The person who caused me and Hermione to break up without even knowing?" Ron asked.

"Mundungus?" Harry joked.

"How did you guess? Oh, that smell of alcohol, and those bloodshot eyes..." Ron pretended to swoon, and Harry couldn't keep in his laughter.

"But really, it was me?" Harry asked after he was done laughing.

"Yeah. Hermione and me... I always felt like we were together because everyone wanted us to be. She might have had feelings, I'm not sure. And I don't really care anymore, to be quite honest," Ron admitted, as he looked up at the sky again. Then, Harry rolled on to his side and used his free hand to move Ron's face so that it was facing his.

"You... You look beautiful," Harry said, and before waiting for a reply, he kissed Ron again. This kiss was much more comfortable, and less tentative. Soon, half of Harry's body was on Ron's, but the kisses stayed the same. As sweet and soft as before.

"For the record," Harry said as he pulled back slightly, "I've always liked you more than Ginny. I don't know in what way exactly, but I thought it was supposed to be the way it was with her, but the things you've made me feel, they're all new to me, and I'm absolutely loving it."

'Absolutely loving you,' he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Note: I know the kiss maybe was a bit unexpected and quick, but I just really liked the idea and I hope you guys think the same. Any reviews/suggestions are appreciated. Thank you for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
